


Little Black Submarines

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blindness, Bondmates to Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Seeing-Eye Symbiote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: When Eddie unexpectedly loses his vision, Venom is there to help him through.But will Eddie’s lack of sight finally let him see his own growing feelings for his symbiote?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank again to the lovely Starry Eden for their time beta reading this for me!

_Oh can it be?_  
_The voices calling me_  
_They get lost_  
_And out of time_  
_I should've seen it glow_  
_But everybody knows_  
_That a broken heart is blind_  
_That a broken heart is blind_  
-Little Black Submarines, by The Black Keys

**VIAGRA PILLS CHEAP!! NO RX!!!**

Eddie sighed, taking a break from clearing out his inbox to rub his aching eyes. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was suddenly getting hundreds of spam emails a day, flooding his inbox and crowding out the handful of messages actually meant for him, but he had a pretty good idea.

Right now that idea had shaped himself a head that was stretching out from Eddie’s back, his pearlescent white eyes fixed on their second laptop. 

Eddie had bought the laptop just for Venom, to give him something to do while Eddie was working or asleep, and the sudden influx of junk messages had roughly coincided with purchasing it. He had no idea what sort of sites Venom was visiting and he didn’t really want to know, but it seemed to take longer and longer every day to wade through all the unwanted and poorly punctuated emails.

He couldn’t even force himself to be angry about it either. Looking at Venom, focused so intently on some generic disaster movie while one tendril absently rooted around the bottom of their last jar of peanut butter, the most he could summon up was a fond sort of annoyance, and it was largely lost in the tidal wave of affection.

Deciding it was a good time for a break from all the hot+horny singles on their webcams in his area, Eddie rolled his shoulders, hearing them pop as he did, and asked, “Whatcha watching, buddy?”

**Do not know. Earthquake movie,** Venom said, not looking away from the screen.

“Must be pretty good.”

Venom nodded, shoving a wad of peanut butter into his mouth before agreeing, **Good. The Rock would be an excellent host. He is very strong and smart.**

Unexpectedly, Eddie felt a pang of jealousy. “I don’t know. I bet he wouldn't let you eat people, even the really bad ones.”

Venom turned his head to give Eddie a very peanut buttery grin. **You are right. Only Eddie is the perfect host.**

Something fluttered happily deep in Eddie’s chest, but all he said was, “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Venom narrowed his eyes, then his face rearranged, his mouth sliding over to one side to make room for a second, peanut butter free mouth. **Better?**

“No! You’re already too mouthy.”

**You are being unreasonable,** Venom replied, but the second mouth vanished as quickly as it had formed. Venom did the best impression of a shrug that a shoulderless shape could and turned back to the movie, forking more peanut butter into his single mouth as he did.

Grinning, Eddie leaned over to kiss the top of the little black head, only to freeze halfway through the motion, then awkwardly try to pass it off as another stretch. He glanced at Venom, trying to gauge if he had noticed, but his symbiote seemed to be once again enthralled with the Rock and blissfully unaware of the slip. As he watched, Venom sighed at something on the screen, and Eddie mirrored his sigh for his own reasons.

He was finding it increasingly hard to fight his growing impulse to kiss Venom as the two of them settled into a routine that was shockingly domestic and deeply soothing. When he first bonded with Venom, he never would have guessed that the words ‘domestic’ and ‘soothing’ would be the ones he used to describe it. ‘Lethal’ and ‘insane’ had seemed more fitting. But, their danger had mostly died with Carlton Drake, and any sense of the strangeness of cohabiting his head had faded not long afterwards. Now, he couldn’t picture living life alone again, and, even more, he didn’t want to. 

Venom was everything he’d never known he was looking for, so charming in his endless enthusiasm and curiosity, and ridiculously sweet and kind, people eating aside. Plus, he listened to Eddie and did everything in his power to protect him, even going so far as saving all of mankind because Eddie was a part of it. Not to mention, he did it all while insisting loudly and often that he, Eddie Brock, was perfect. His perfect bond. To Eddie, who had learned young that the only person he could rely on was himself and who rarely felt more than merely tolerated, that kind of unwavering support was intoxicating. 

Really, it was not all that surprising he was falling for Venom, though he would never admit it, even to himself. Any such admission would only make things uncomfortable and strained between him and Venom and might even mean an end to their bond.

Eddie wouldn't risk that for the world.

Just the thought sent a sharp pain through him, completely killing the happiness that watching Venom watch his terrible movie had set fluttering in his chest. It was with a heavy heart and a deeper sigh that he turned back to his emails, missing the worried glance Venom threw his way in the process.

When he finally had his inbox under some semblance of control, he started actually scanning through the emails meant for him. Most were boring and work related, but in amongst the dull memos and unnecessary reply-to-alls he spotted Anne’s name next to an email titled ‘Great news!’ 

Since she had started at the public defender’s office her emails had been an equal mix of requests for his help finding information and uplifting reports of innocent people freed. From the title he guessed this was the latter, and he skipped over the rest of his mail to open it first, looking forward to a touch of justice served to improve his mood.

Unfortunately, what he got was the opposite of a better mood.

_Subject: Great news!_

_Guess what! Dan (finally) asked me to marry him!_  
_Of course, I said no._  
_Just kidding! I said yes!_  
_We are planning to have the wedding some time in the fall. Yes, this fall._  
_So much to do, so little time!_  
_Just as soon as we pick the date, we’ll get Save the Date cards out to you all._  
_Love,_  
_Anne soon-to-be Weying-Lewis_

Underneath was a picture attachment of her and Dan, both smiling radiantly at the camera with a large diamond ring prominently displayed on Anne’s finger.

The picture had been taken at Golden Gate Park. Eddie knew for sure because an almost identical picture of him and Anne at the same park was still the background on his phone. He was going to have to change it now, he thought even as he felt the bottom drop out of his stomach, filling him with a ringing emptiness.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy for them. Really. He wished Anne nothing but the best, and he even liked Dan more than he would have thought possible, Dan was good people. Certainly, Anne’s smiling face left no doubt that she had found happiness and love with him, and if a traitorous part of his brain pointed out she had found it with him first, Eddie had been trying his best to ignore it. 

It was impossible to ignore this time though. The sharp pain was back in his chest accompanied this time by a stinging behind his eyes, the kind that usually preceded a migraine. Squeezing his eyes shut, he rubbed them gently, and if he also brushed away a few tears, well, that was his own business.

When he was pretty sure the migraine wasn’t going to go away no matter what he did, he opened his eyes with the intention of writing some sort of reply to Annie congratulating her, then taking a bunch of aspirin and going to bed. But, even after opening his eyes, the blackness remained.

He blinked hard, squeezing his eyes shut tightly before opening them again to nothing. Panic began to form as he tried a third time, closing his eyes and pressing down on them hard. Once more, only darkness greeted him. He reached up, checking with his fingers to make sure his eyes were open, and found that they were.

Panicking, he pushed his laptop off onto the floor so he could draw his knees up to his chest, covering his eyes again, this time with the palms of his hands.

**Eddie? Eddie! What is the matter?** Venom demanded from somewhere close beside him.

Removing his hands, Eddie turned in his direction, straining to see with still sightless eyes. 

“I can’t see,” he answered, his voice deceptively mild even as he began to hyperventilate.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie fidgeted on the hard chair in the too loud waiting room, simultaneously nervous and bored and still very blind. 

He’d really hoped that a good night’s sleep would restore his sight, especially since according to Venom there was absolutely nothing physically wrong with him. But, although he slept surprisingly well, deep and dreamless and very different from his usual short cat naps, he still woke to the same utter blackness he’d gone to sleep with.

Not sure what else to do, he had Googled the closest optometrist, finding one only a few blocks away. Well, really, Venom had Googled it while sulkily insisting that it would be better if they called Dan instead. Still, he had dialed the phone for Eddie so he could make the appointment since Eddie couldn’t work the touchscreen. All he could do was sit around uselessly and try not to break anything else. 

He was pretty sure they were already down another coffee table after he misjudged where the corner of a shelf was and tripped on the way to the bathroom that morning. Venom had thrown out his tentacles to catch Eddie before he hit the ground, but there had been a loud splintering noise that did not bode well for the coffee table. He hadn’t bothered to ask Venom about it though, in the grand scheme of an already miserable morning, it hadn’t seemed all that important.

The morning hadn’t improved from there either. The optometrist had been booked solid for the day, and it was only after hearing Eddie’s sob story that the receptionist said he might be able to work Eddie in if they had a no-show. That was why he was now sitting in the office’s waiting room, waiting. It felt like he’d been here for at least two eternities, but, after having Venom check the time on his phone, he knew it had only been two hours.

As another patient was called back, Venom broke his sulk to say yet again, **We should go see Dan. Dan never makes us wait.**

Just the thought of seeing a happy, newly engaged Dan sent a stab of pain through Eddie. “No. I don’t want to bother him.”

**I do. He likes to be bothered. His life is boring.**

“Only comparatively, and I’m sure he is busy right now.” Planning a wedding, Eddie finished the thought. Dan was probably looking at stationary or tasting cakes or one of the other hundred things Eddie knew first hand went into a wedding with Anne. Shoving the thoughts away, Eddie continued, “Besides, he’s a surgeon, not an eye doctor. He probably couldn’t help us anyway.”

Venom huffed, clearly not agreeing but also not arguing further. Eddie appreciated his restraint, even as his silence settled back over Eddie’s mind like an unwelcome weight.

His fingers itched to pull out his phone again so Venom could tell him the time, but it wouldn’t do any good. Time wouldn’t pass quicker, and it would only exacerbate his boredom. Eddie had never been very good at sitting still, and most of the things he’d found to help with his restlessness involved observing others and trying to piece together their stories. Well, that and playing games on his phone. He could do neither without his sight, all he could do was sit and wonder if everything was always so loud and he just didn’t notice. If he’d been smarter, he would have brought headphones.

Nervously, Eddie fiddled with the neck of his tee shirt, pulling it away from where it was half choking him for maybe the millionth time in the last hour.

“Hey, Vee?” he asked, hoping his voice would be lost in the loud waiting room. “Is my shirt on backwards?”

**Backwards?**

“Yeah, is the front across my back?”

**I know what backwards means,** Venom said, clearly annoyed. **I just did not know shirts have different sides. That is stupid.**

“You’re no help.”

**Always helping Eddie. The writing is on the back, if that is what you mean.**

“Yeah, why didn’t you tell me that when I got dressed?” Eddie asked. 

**How was I supposed to know it was wrong? Sometimes human shirts do have writing on the back.**

“That’s a fair point,” Eddie admitted. Experimentally, he pulled one arm back through the tee’s sleeve, debating how odd it would look if he turned the shirt around.

**We may not want to do that.**

“Why?” Eddie asked, freezing mid-motion. “Are people staring?”

**No, but you said porn is bad.**

“Well, not bad exactly. It’s just not-” Eddie started, then stopped, unsure how to explain. “Well it’s okay but-” he tried again, and stopped again. He could feel Venom’s amusement growing in the back of his head, and it only made him more flustered. “Whatever, it’s complicated, okay? Why do you mention it?”

**You are wearing the shirt that says, ‘Porn: It’s cheaper than dating.’**

“What the - how the hell did I manage to pick that out of all the shirts I own?!”

**Language Eddie! There are children here.**

Embarrassed, Eddie deflated, slouching back into the uncomfortable chair and pulling his hoodie closer around himself.

**Don’t worry,** Venom reassured. **Everyone is sitting as far from you as possible.**

Of course they were, Eddie thought, far from reassured. He would be sitting as far away as possible from the crazy guy arguing with himself and probably staring blankly at everything and everyone too. Eddie pulled his hood up and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he focused on not fidgeting and looking halfway sane. He tried picturing a calm, still pond, but that backfired when it ended up reminding him of the MRI room at Dan’s hospital.

Before his thoughts could spiral down that path, Venom interrupted with a non-sequitur. **I thought you said humans don’t eat live things,** he said, his voice full of reproach.

_We don’t usually,_ Eddie answered, puzzled. This time he made sure to keep the discussion in his mind and not out loud.

**But the child here is eating goldfish.**

_What?_ Eddie spluttered. 

**Yes, they have a bag labeled Goldfish.**

_Oh. No, buddy. Those aren’t really goldfish. They are just crackers._

**Then why are they called goldfish?**

_‘Cause they’re shaped like fish, I guess._

Clearly disappointed, Venom asked, **But not flavored like fish?**

_Ew! No. That’s just gross._

**All human food is gross except chocolate and tater tots.**

_That’s not true, you like other stuff too, and you might like more if you tried it._

**Like what?** Venom challenged.

From there the mental discussion continued, ranging over a bunch of topics and making the formerly dragging time fly by. It was in the middle of a discussion about the finer points of football, which Eddie had played in high school and the rules of which mystified Venom, that a touch on his shoulder jerked Eddie back to reality and the now quiet waiting room.

“Sorry sir,” someone- probably the receptionist- said. “I tried calling you but you didn’t answer.”

“Sorry,” Eddie apologized. “I was lost in thought.”

“Well, the doctor can see you now.”

“Great, great. Thanks.”

The next several minutes were a blur of tests and being lead stumbling from room to room with Venom saying unhelpful things in his head like Further to your left, and You just fell over that chair.

It was a relief to Eddie when they were settled in a comfortable leather chair and told the doctor would be right in. Venom was not so relieved.

**Don’t like it here, Eddie,** Venom said testily.

Eddie, who had just been thinking how much better this was than the loud waiting room, asked, “Why?”

**They were torturing you! Blowing air into your eyes and shining bright lights. If you were not already blind, you would be now.**

“Thanks for your concern, buddy, but they are just trying to help.”

**Well, I do not like their help,** Venom said, his voice full of scorn. **Doctors are stupid.**

“Says the guy who has been waging a campaign for me to go see Dan since yesterday.”

**Dan is a good doctor.**

“Yeah, but he’d have just wanted to run tests too. He probably would have made us do another MRI.”

**Not if I destroyed the machine first.**

Eddie smiled at the image even as he said, “Yeah, definitely not Dan.”

Venom only grumbled in reply. He was still grumbling when the doctor came in.

“Mr Brock?”

“Yes, that’s us- um- me.”

There was the sound of paper shuffling and the doctor said, “And I understand you’ve lost your sight?”

“Yeah.”

“And yet you aren't at the hospital, like a sensible person.”

“Well, I’ve never claimed to be sensible.”

“Clearly,” the doctor agreed. “So, did anything happen that might have caused you to lose your sight? A head injury anywhere in you past? Get something in your eyes?”

“No, nothing like that. I was just sitting at home, working on the computer and suddenly I was blind.”

“Just working?”

“Yeah, nothing special.”

“Okay,” she said, though her tone was skeptical. “And your sight is completely gone.”

“Yeah, blind as a bat.”

**Bat?** Venom asked.

_I’ll explain them later,_ Eddie promised.

The doctor was saying, “-tests agree. You have no light perception. But your eyes themselves are fine and reacting normally. It has to be something wrong with your brain, swelling, possibly an aneurysm. You need to go to a hospital for tests, a CAT scan and MRI at the least.”

Mentally Eddie said, _Told you so._

**NO! No MRI.**

“No, no hospital,” Eddie said, as much to reassure Venom as for the doctor.

**Don’t need one anyway. I told you, there is nothing wrong in you head. Well, nothing more than usual,** Venom said even as the doctor spoke.

“Mr Brock, I really have to insist. You need to go to the hospital.”

“No, I know. I actually have a friend who is a doctor and he does those sort of tests for me under the table. There is nothing wrong with my brain, swelling or otherwise,” Eddie said, connecting the two unrelated facts and hoping the doctor would buy it and not take it into her head to have him taken to a hospital against his will. That wouldn’t work out well for anyone involved.

“Well,” she hedged. “You might want a second opinion.”

“No, there is nothing wrong with my head, and apparently nothing wrong with my eyes. Is there anything else you think it might be?”

“Not really, well except maybe…” she said, trailing off. 

“Except what?”

“I guess it could be a conversion disorder.”

“A what?”

“It’s a term used to describe a variety of physical problems caused by emotional trauma.”

“Emotional trauma?”

“Yeah, like extreme stress or loss. It used to be called hysteria. It is really rare, or at least total blindness is, partial paralysis or loss of coordination is actually pretty common.

Always on the lookout for new stories, Eddie asked, “Really? How come I’ve never heard of it?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I actually only know about it from watching a soap opera we used to have running in the waiting room.”

“Yeah, it sounds like some sort of cheap plot device from a soap opera.”

“But it happens in real life, too. Have you been under a lot of stress lately?”

Eddie automatically started to say no, but paused and really thought about it. He thought of everything that had happened to him over the last few months, the break-up and losing his career, the break-in and getting Venom, saving humanity and losing Venom, getting Venom back and the constant battle to hide his feelings for him… 

Taken all together it was a lot, and losing all hope for getting Anne back could have been the last straw.

Eddie huffed out a breath and reached up to rub at his useless eyes. “Yeah, I guess that does make a lot of sense.”

“I still think another CAT scan should be your next move, but maybe you should talk to a therapist.”

“So, nothing at all you can do?”

“No, I’m afraid not. I’ll give you a referral to a doctor for more tests, and one for a therapist. I’d even be happy to make calls to schedule appointments for you, if you’d like.”

“Thanks, Doctor. I really do appreciate that, but I think I can handle it from here,” Eddie said, standing and taking an uncertain step towards the door.

“Here, at least let me help you out,” the doctor said, and Eddie felt one of his outstretched hands make contact with a forearm.

“Thank you, Doctor…” Eddie stopped, embarrassed to admit he’d forgotten the name.

“Doctor Allan,” she provided, as she guided him through what felt like a warren of turns and doors. When a cool breeze hit Eddie’s face, paired with an increase in noise, he knew he was outside in front of the office once again.

Still the doctor didn’t move away. “Do you need help getting home from here? I could walk you there or call a cab.”

“No, you’ve helped more than enough.” Eddie said, probably with more pride than sense. “Thank you again, Doctor Allan.”

“Okay. Good luck, Mr Brock. Give us a call if you need anything else.”

With a final handshake, the doctor was gone, the click of the office door locking behind him loud and terribly final.


	3. Chapter 3

There was something unnerving about standing on a crowded street, sightless and unsure how to get home. Eddie felt hopelessly small and lost.

He was gathering his will for the trip home, when he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. Initially, he ignored it as a text he’d have to have Venom help him answer later, but then the phone kept vibrating, signalling it was an actual call. That piqued his interest, very few people called him.

Fishing the phone out of his pocket, he swiped at the bottom of the screen, hoping to hit the answer icon by sheer muscle memory. It must have worked, because after a half dozen swipes he heard a familiar voice from the phone. 

“Eddie? Hello?”

Quickly, he brought the phone up to his ear. “Anne?”

“Yeah, Eddie. Hi.”

“Hey. How are you?” 

“Okay,” she answered. “But we were a little worried about you. I’ve been trying to get ahold of you since last night.”

“Oh, sorry. I have been a little busy and haven’t checked my phone.” Thinking about why he’d been busy prompted him to say, “Congratulations by the way.”

“Thanks. It was sorta sudden, I know.”

“Yeah, but Dan’s a great guy. I’m sure you’ll be very happy together.”

“Thanks,” she again.

There was an awkward pause, one they both broke at the same moment.

Eddie asked, “So, what’s up?”

At the same moment Anne said, “I was calling to ask…”

They both stopped, waiting for the other to finish. After a second Eddie said, “No, go ahead. What were you calling to ask?”

“Actually, I was wondering if you’d like to meet for lunch so we can talk?”

“That sounds ominous.”

“No, no! Nothing bad, I promise. It’s just been a while since we talked, and it’d be nice to catch up with my oldest friend.”

She emphasized the word friend a bit, or at least that is how it sounded in Eddie’s mind. Still, he kept his own voice light as he replied, “Not that old. Not yet at least.”

“Oh, you know what I meant.”

“Yeah, I do. Lunch sounds great. Um, were you thinking right now?

“Now? Eddie, it’s almost six.”

“Oh, yeah of course,” Eddie said, trying to mask his surprise. “I knew that. So, tomorrow?”

“Yeah, if that works for you. I know you’re probably busy…?” she trailed off, a question clear in her inflection.

Eddie thought that he was going to be spending tomorrow sitting on his ass and wishing he could see, but he answered, “We can squeeze in lunch though. I mean, as long as it’s something good. If you are thinking about that vegan place again, I might be busy.”

“That was one time, and I learned my lesson! So I was thinking, how about Fred’s?” she asked, naming what had been their favorite burger place while they’d been together. “Would that be good and unhealthy enough for you?”

Eddie shoved away the weight of memories associated with the place and replied, “That’d be tolerable, I guess.”

“Great. One o'clock too early?”

“Nah, I can do that. Probably.”

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow at one-thirty when you stumble in late and full of apologies.”

“You know me too well. I’ll see you then,” Eddie said, knowing it was a probably a lie.

As he slid the phone back into his pocket Venom asked, **Anne?**

They both knew he’d heard the whole conversation, but Eddie appreciated the polite fiction. “Yup. We’ll be having lunch with her tomorrow.”

**Good. I like Anne. You can tell her at lunch that I am alive.**

He should have seen that coming. Recently Venom had mostly stopped his campaign to get Anne back, in favor of trying to convince Eddie to tell her he was still alive. Eddie could really blame him, but still the thought made him sigh heavily. “Not yet, buddy.”

**Anne deserves to know. After all, she helped us save humanity.**

“I know, I know,” Eddie agreed.

**Then why don’t you tell her?**

“I don’t know.” 

He really didn’t either. At first, it had been out of fear, fear for Venom’s safety and for her own, but that stopped making sense when the Life Foundation lab burned in a mysterious fire and the company dissolved. Still, he kept Venom’s return a secret. Now, it seemed like too much time had passed, and the revelation would be that much more awkward. He would have to tell someday he knew, but it wouldn't be tomorrow. 

“I think we have enough on our plate now, right?” he temporized. 

**I guess.**

“We’ll tell her as soon as this clears up, okay?”

**Good,** Venom said, his voice confident. **Then we will tell her soon.**

Eddie was less confident, but still agreed, “I hope so, Vee. I really do. But for right now, can you point us towards home, please?”

**It would be quicker if you let me take over.**

“Little early to be going full mask, isn’t it? I can hear a lot of people around us, I think they’d be bound to notice us if we started jumping from building to building.”

**We would not have to climb the buildings. Not if you would have let us take the motorcycle like we wanted to.**

“No,” Eddie said firmly. “We’re not taking the bike anywhere.”

**I can drive it,** Venom all but whined. 

“Not until you get your own driver’s licence.”

**I could get one right now, I know everything you do.**

“Okay, then not until you care about obeying traffic laws.”

**They are dumb.**

“Exactly. Just tell me the way home? Please?”

**Pussy,** Venom said, but he also grudgingly added, **Right for two blocks.**

“See, was that so hard?”

**No, but it will be,** Venom replied darkly.

He wasn’t wrong. 

Somehow, Eddie never noticed how uneven the pavement was, but, now that he was stumbling over every crack, he swore that his next article would be about the city’s crumbling and neglected infrastructure. In a handful of steps, Eddie managed to trip twice and bump into what must have been every other pedestrian on the sidewalk. The third time he tripped, he managed to do it while simultaneously running into someone, nearly dragging them down to the ground with him.

He apologized profusely, even as he walked away as fast as he could, trying to keep Venom from eating the innocent woman.

**But she nearly knocked you over, Eddie!** Venom insisted. **She is a bad person.**

“It wasn’t her fault. I’m the one who tripped her. If anything, you should eat me.”

**No, we can’t eat you, we are used to you now. Much easier to eat her.**

“Thanks. I guess. Still, can’t have you eating people.”

**Bet if we eat just one, everyone will stop bumping into you.**

Eddie did his best to mask his amusement at Venom’s one-track mind. Solemnly, he said, “I’m sure there is a better way than cannibalism to make them back off a bit.”

**It isn’t cannibalism for me,** Venom pointed out. **And, talking loudly about eating people is keeping people well away from you.**

“Only until one of them calls the cops, and we get locked up. No, there’s got to be a better way to get some space.”

**We could write “blind person in training” on your back. It would cover up the writing about porn.**

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea.”

Surprise evident, Venom asked, **Really?**

“Well, no. Not what you said, but we could stop at one of those tables that sells sunglasses, and get a pair like blind people wear.”

**Why would blind people wear sunglasses? The sun cannot bother them.**

“I dunno,” Eddie admitted. “Probably to make the people around them feel more comfortable when they can’t make eye contact.”

**Why are people uncomfortable when you don’t make eye contact?**

“I dunno. I am not an expert on behavior, I just know blind people wear dark glasses, and maybe if we look blind, people will stop trying to trample us.”

Venom sniffed. **Would be easier to eat them.**

“And yet, then we’d have to deal with the screaming and the panic and the police… I think the glasses would be easier in the long run.”

**But I am hungry.**

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I can tell you are suffering horribly. You do it so prettily.”

**Am I pretty?**

“You’re gorgeous, Vee,” Eddie said. He meant it to sound flippant, but it came out completely sincere.

Before Eddie could start feeling awkward about the compliment, Venom interrupted his train of thought. **There’s a table of sunglasses over there, Eddie. To your right. No, more to your right. Stop.**

The ‘stop’ came a second too late, and Eddie bumped into the table and heard the sound of at least one pair of glasses clattering to the cement.

“Sorry, sorry,” Eddie said, fighting back his impulse to bend over to help pick up the glasses. 

“It’s alright. They’re all impact and scratch resistant!” the saleswomen assured him, clearly in sales mode.

“Um, great. Do you have any that wrap all the way around? As dark as possible?”

“Like these?”

Shrugging ruefully, Eddie replied, “Maybe. I actually can’t see right now.”

Sounding abashed, the woman exclaimed, “Oh! I’m so sorry.” 

“Not your fault.”

“So, maybe you’d like to try them on? See how they feel?”

“Sure, that’d be great.” Eddie reached clumsily out to have the glasses placed in his hands. Putting them on, he sent a thought to Venom. Do I look like Ray Charles?

**Turn your head to the left so I can see the mirror.**

Eddie did as instructed. After a few seconds, Venom continued, **And who is Ray Charles?**

Smiling to himself, Eddie pictured the musician for him.

**Then, no,** Venom answered. **Not even a little bit.**

“Oh, well. Do I look cool at least?”

**Not sure that is even possible.**

Behind his new glasses Eddie rolled his eyes, and thought, Asshole as loudly as he could before addressing the woman behind the table out loud. “How much for these?”

“Ten,” she replied, her voice much cooler. 

In retrospect, Eddie realized he probably had been talking out loud to Venom again. The woman had every right to be nervous he supposed. It would probably be best to get out of her hair.

Rummaging around in his wallet, Eddie felt a couple of bills. Pulling one part way out, he asked Venom, Is this a ten?

**No. That says five.**

How about this?

**Twenty.**

“That works,” Eddie said, handing the bill over, leaving his hand out for the change.

When his hand closed around the offered money though, he felt his arm freeze in place, and Venom’s anger flare in his mind.

“ **This is a one,** ” Venom growled, low and menacing through Eddie’s mouth.

“What?” the saleswomen said, guiltily. “No, it’s a ten.”

“ **It is not, and you know it.** ”

“Oh- um, yeah. I see that now. Sorry!” the woman babbled, and Eddie felt another bill placed in his hand with the one.

“ **That is better. Thank you, and have a nice day.** ” Venom said. It sounded like a threat, and Eddie heard the woman gasp even as they turned and stalked off.

They stormed what must have been a few blocks before Venom calmed down enough to give Eddie control of his body back, and then he did it with a surge of guilt and an apology.

“It’s okay, buddy. Thanks for stopping the lady from ripping us off.”

**She was bad. We should go back and eat her.**

“What is it with you and eating people today? Are you really that hungry?”

Sad and pitiful now, Venom whined, **Yes, always hungry.**

“I’m sorry, Vee. Still, eating seems a little extreme for petty theft. And I think you already made sure she learned her lesson, didn’t you?”

**What do you mean?**

“You did the scary face at her, didn’t you?”

**The scary face?**

“Yeah, the one with your teeth and eyes over mine.”

Trying to sound innocent, but missing the mark by a mile, Venom replied, **I have no idea what you mean.**

“You really think I don’t notice when you flash it at our neighbor?”

**He has been a lot more quiet lately, hasn’t he?**

“So you admit it!”

**Admit what?** Venom asked, still as innocent as the summer sky. Then he ruined it by continuing, **Besides, she could hardly see my eyes behind your new glasses, though I made sure to make eye contact like you told me. I even said, “Thank you.”**

Trying to sound grudging rather than fond, Eddie admitted, “Yeah. Yeah, I guess you did.” 

**I deserve a reward.**

“Do you now?”

**Yes. I deserve chocolate.**

“Why am I surprised?”

**Because you are not very bright.**

“Yeah, keep talking and see how much chocolate you get, genius.”

**I meant in general. For a human, you are pretty smart.**

“Not really helping, buddy.”

**But Eddie…** Venom whined.

“Yeah, yeah. Fine. Chocolate,” Eddie agreed, trying to remember if they had any at home.

**No,** Venom answered the thought. **We are all out.**

“Again, not at all surprised,” Eddie said. Reluctantly, he added, “I guess we could probably use some other stuff from the store too.”

He hated grocery shopping at the best of times, and this definitely was not his best time. Still, it looked a lot like that wasn’t going to change soon, and he had an extremely hungry symbiote to feed. Striking a compromise, he said, “We’ll go shopping, but not at the big store. Not today.”

**Mrs Chen’s?**

“Yeah, that’d work.”

**Good. We have been standing in front of her store for several minutes. She is watching you right now.**

“Aw, fuck, Vee. You could’ve said.”

**Where is the fun in that? Venom asked, sounding genuinely puzzled.**

Eddie didn’t really have an answer, so he sighed and reached out for the door handle, his hand meeting only empty air.

Helpfully, Venom informed him, **The door is behind us.**

Eddie sighed again and turned around, managing to find the door handle on only his second try. Taking a bracing breath, he pulled the door open and stepped into the shop, the bell on the door tinkling as he stepped in.

“How’s it going, Eddie?” Mrs Chen asked, with a hint of concern.

Trying to sound off hand, Eddie replied, “Can’t complain. Nobody’d listen anyhow.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Her voice was sharp and he could imagine the piercing look she was probably giving him.

He focused on looking normal and walking straight, right up until he hit something hard enough to bounce a couple steps back, windmilling his arms in a desperate attempt not to fall on his ass.

He could feel Venom coiled inside him, ready to catch him if he did fall, even as the smartass said blandly, Shelf.

“I hate you so much,” Eddie responded after he was steady on his feet again. 

“Why?” Mrs Chen asked. “You’re the one trying to knock over my display.”

“Sorry. I didn't mean I hated you, Mrs Chen.”

“Oh. You still having trouble with your parasite?”

“Always,” Eddie agreed, even as he felt Venom’s indignation.

For good or for ill, Mrs Chen was the only person besides Eddie that Venom could show himself to without immediately eating them. He did so now, forming a head from Eddie’s back to complain, **I am not a parasite!**

“Sorry, buddy. She meant partner not parasite.”

Mrs Chen asked, “Did I?” 

**Yeah, did you?** Venom demanded, his voice deeper and threatening.

“Don’t you try that on me, parasite. Not when it looks like you’ve already done something to Eddie.”

**I didn’t do anything to him! He went blind all on his own.**

“Blind?” she demanded.

“Yeah, but only temporarily,” Eddie reassured her quickly, even as a very small part of his brain wondered if that were true.

“Oh, Eddie. You really are an idiot.”

“Hey! It is not my fault!”

A harumphing noise was his only reply.

“It really isn’t,” he insisted, only to be greeted by silence.

“Well, it mostly isn’t.”

More loaded silence followed, and Eddie thought he could feel Mrs Chen rolling her eyes at him.

“Fine! It’s my own fault and I’m an idiot.”

Smugly, she finally replied, “See. I told you to meditate more.”

“I know, I know. I did try, but it’s hard to clear your mind when there’s always someone else in it with you.”

“I don’t see why, between the two of you, you barely have one brain.”

“Hey! I came in here for food, if I wanted abuse I could get that from Vee anywhere.”

Venom cheerfully interjected, **Always glad to help, pussy.**

“Parasite!” Eddie shot back.

**Take that back, loser!**

“Not while it is true.”

“Boys!” Mrs Chen broke in. She was much closer now, and Eddie guessed she must have come down from behind her counter at some point and was now standing next to them. “Don’t make me separate you.”

“I wish,” Eddie said. “I don’t suppose you’re in the market for your very own alien are you, Mrs Chen?”

Venom squawked in outrage, **You wouldn’t!**

Eddie couldn't help himself, he laughed aloud at the indignation. “Fine, fine. I’ll keep you. For now.”

“That’s a shame,” Mrs Chen sniffed. “I could use the help. I bet having him around would stop people from shoplifting.”

**Are shoplifters bad people?** Venom asked, interested.

“The worst,” Mrs Chen answered gravely.

**Eddie, why don’t you let me eat shoplifters?!**

Eddie shrugged, “Because chocolate is just easier.”

**Yeess!** Venom agreed. **We need chocolate.**

The force of the plea had Eddie moving instinctively towards the candy display, but before he could take a second step, Mrs Chen rested her hand on his arm, stopping him. “No, no. You stay here and I’ll get it for you. I don’t need you knocking over any of my racks.”

Embarrassed, but seeing her point, Eddie acquiesced. “Thank you, Mrs Chen.”

**We appreciate it,** Venom agreed over his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah,” Mrs Chen said. “What do you guys need?”

“Tater tots,” Eddie replied.

**Chocolate,** Venom added. **Lots of chocolate.**

“And some Pepto bismol,” Eddie said, lamely. Saying it loud, it was a pretty pathetic list.

Mrs Chen obviously thought so too. She sniffed and said, “No wonder you always look so bad with that sort of diet. I’ll get you some vegetables too. Carrots and some fruit.”

Venom insisted, **And chocolate.**

“And chocolate,” Mrs Chen agreed.

“Aw, Mrs Chen. We probably won’t eat the vegetables.”

“Nonsense, Venom will make you eat them so you’ll get better. Won’t you, Venom?”

**Yes,** Venom said, with a horrible amount of determination.

Eddie sighed, feeling beset from all sides, but also feeling obscurely comforted by the care. “Fine. But no peas. I hate them.”

When they left the shop, they were weighted down with more groceries than they usually bought in a month, plus a couple packets of herbs that Mrs Chen had pressed on him, insisting they were good for eyes. Eddie didn’t have the heart to tell her his eyes were fine and that he didn’t own a teapot, he just took the bags and thanked her sincerely for her help.

Now, he walked towards home, slowly and carefully. 

Venom wrapped himself around Eddie’s arms underneath his sleeves, helping support the weight of the grocery bags. He also kept up a steady stream of questions and color commentary to distract Eddie from his ever-growing worry and the uneven sidewalks.

He wasn’t sure if it was the glasses, the groceries, or the one-sided conversation with Venom, but no one bumped into him the rest of the way to their apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

He should have put the groceries away before he sat down, that was completely clear in retrospect. Eddie admitted that to himself as he slumped on the couch, unable to find the energy to get back up. Still, when he had finally gotten home it had been all he could do to drop them in the general vicinity of the kitchen on his way to sitting down, utterly exhausted.

There was no reason for him to be so tired. He’d slept in, spent most of the day sitting on his ass in a waiting room, and Venom had even helped with the bags for the few blocks from Mrs Chen’s back home. He knew that, knew there was no reason for the bone deep weariness, but he also couldn’t deny it.

In a way, it reminded him of the time he’d fractured his leg tripping over the gap on the Metro. Then too, he’d been amazed at how having to put that little extra bit of effort into every task drained him by the end of the day, leaving him as tired as he felt right now. He wondered if it would get better the longer he was blind until he wouldn’t notice it anymore.

If he stayed blind, he tried to remind himself. After all, his sight could be return at anytime. Somehow though, holding on to hope was worse. He wasn’t strong enough to suffer that disappointment every time he opened his eyes to find only blackness. No, it was better just not to think about the future, not when it was all he could do to getting through the present. After all, getting through one day at a time was a strategy that had been working out for him pretty well for years.

Today he’d been to the doctor and got groceries, tomorrow he could maybe get a little work done and do some research into resources for the blind. Or he could if Venom was willing to help him use the computer again.

**Of course I will help you,** Venom broke into his thoughts, sounding offended.

“I know you would. But it’s one thing to have you google a few things and quite another to make you answer emails and read through whole webpages for me.”

With a world of scorn Venom spat, **Paperwork.**

“Yeah, I know,” Eddie soothed. “Way less fun than ‘helping me’ by running me into walls all day.”

**I did not do that on purpose.**

Eddie didn’t have to say anything, he just pointedly projected his disbelief.

**Okay. It was only on purpose the once.**

“Ha! I knew it!”

Venom ignored him, continuing, **But, I still will help you however you need. Even if it is with paperwork.**

“Thanks, buddy. Sorry I’m so useless.”

**That is alright, Eddie,** Venom reassured. **You have always been useless, It is good that now you are admitting it.**

“Hey!”

**What? You can say it but I can’t?**

“Well, no. It’s rude if you say it.”

**It is just as rude for you to think it. You know that I am useless too.**

“How on Earth do you figure that, Vee? You’re a badass! You took out a whole SWAT team like it was nothing. Plus, you beat the leader of your whole race!”

**Riot was never the leader of my race. He was a bossy middle manager at best. And I was only able to do any of those things because I was with you.**

“Me? What do I have to do with it? All I did was panic and sweat a lot.”

**You also cried like a baby,** Venom pointed out helpfully. **But you still stayed with me, Eddie. Even when you could have walked away, you choose to bond with me again.**

“Well, yeah… It’s not like you really needed me along for the ride.”

**But I did. Without a host I am only a weak, shapeless mass. I can't even breathe on this planet alone.**

“Oh,” Eddie exhaled, his voice small. Honestly, he’d had never thought about it like that before. Whenever he thought about Venom it was as the hulking, head-eating form they had when they were together, never as the stringy lump he’d seen when they’d been separated, so small and powerless.

**Yeah, ‘oh,’** Venom said, sounding angry. No, Eddie decided, he sounded vulnerable and scared. **I always need you, and, right now at least, you need me. That is what symbiosis is, needing each other. So stop being a little bitch about it.**

Reflectively, Eddie shot back, “Shithead.” but it was a lighter heart.

**You are the shithead, Eddie. After all, you have not fed us all day. We are HUNGRY!**

“Oh, yeah- the groceries,” Eddie muttered.

Pushing up from the couch, he teetered a bit, his feet unsteady on the remains of the coffee table still littering the floor, before he found his balance and took the few steps towards the kitchen, hands outstretched to feel for the counter with the bags still on it.

Putting the groceries away turned out to be a more of a task in and of itself then he'd planned. Mrs Chen had made good on her promise to stock them up on vegetables, though most of the ones he took out of the bags were unfamiliar to him. 

“What even is this,” Eddie asked, holding out one of them. It felt a bit like a stalk of celery, but at the top it sported a bunch of broad, flat leaves.

He didn’t expect an answer, but Venom surprised him. **Bok choy.**

“How do you know that?”

**What? Have you never watched a cooking show?**

“No? Why have you?”

**Hungry, Eddie. Always hungry.**

Eddie had to concede that made sense. “Okay. So, smart guy, do I need to cook it or do we eat it raw”

**You can do both.**

Eddie turned the strange vegetable over, unenthusiastic. Somehow, he wasn’t keen to try wielding a knife sightless, even if it would present an opportunity to find out if Venom could regrow his fingers. Another wave of exhaustion hit him and he set down the bok choy and fumbled around until he felt the top of a stool. He sank down onto it gratefully and covered his face with his hands. “Yeah, I’m not up to eating it either way,” he admitted. “Or at least not tonight anyway. I don’t feel much like cooking.”

**I will make you dinner!** Venom offered, so enthusiastic that it made Eddie feel even more exhausted.

Dubious, he asked, “You?”

**Of course.**

“Okay, I guess. But chocolate doesn’t count as a meal.” Then, as an afterthought, he added, “And nothing that’s alive!”

**Of course not! Wouldn’t waste good food on you anyway.**

Dryly, Eddie said, “Thanks so much.”

**You are welcome.**

He wasn’t sure, but Eddie suspected that Venom’s seeming failure to grasp sarcasm was mainly just to annoy him. He couldn’t prove it though, and the few times he’d tried to explain sarcasm to him, Venom had been remarkably slow to grasp the idea. 

Now, Eddie just rolled his useless eyes and scooted his stool in so he could rest his elbows on top of the island. He was curious what Venom would make for dinner, but not curious enough to ask and spoil the surprise. He trusted that whatever it was it wouldn’t kill him, not given Venom’s ability to heal him. Besides, one of the many benefits of hosting a man eating alien was that it had made Eddie a considerably less picky eater. It was hard to be grossed out about the texture of warm lettuce when you could personally compare it with the texture of human brains.

With the ease of long practice, Eddie pushed that thought away quickly before it could ruin his appetite. Instead, he focused on the feeling of Venom stretching out from his back in thick ropes. Or should they be called limbs, Eddie wondered, or maybe tendrils. Really, the word tentacle was probably more appropriable, but watching the wrong sort of anime had firmly planted a number of less than innocent associations for the word in Eddie’s mind. He wasn’t going to board that train of thought, not even with Venom so fully distracted. 

Whatever Venom’s appendages should be called, Eddie guessed there must be several of them at least sprouting from him judging by the worrying clammer of cupboards opening and closing and pans and pots banging together. It felt a little odd, but not in a bad way, like stretching muscles he didn’t know he had. He relaxed into it, something about the simple domesticity soothing him and allowing his mind to wander instead of worry for the first time that day.

The smell of smoke pulled him back to reality, just as Venom announced, **Dinner is ready!**

“Smells… interesting,” Eddie hedged.

**Not interesting, good! I made us tater tots.**

Eddie smiled, tater tots were the one food they agreed on wholeheartedly and he wasn’t at all surprised to have a tray of them land with a thump on the counter in front of him. With very little forethought he reached down, plucking a hot tot off the tray, and it was with even less thought that he popped it into his mouth when it burned his fingertips.

Belatedly, Venom warned him, **Careful, they are hot!**

Around the burning mass of potato in his mouth, Eddie mumbled, “No shit, Sherlock. They are a little burnt too.”

**What do you mean? This is exactly the way you cook them.**

“That’s-” Eddie started, then thought about it. “Yeah, that’s fair. Actually, these are better than the ones I usually make. Thanks, darling.”

The endearment slipped out, as natural as breathing. Only the spike of happiness from Venom made him aware he’d even said it, and he automatically started to apologize, but the words died unspoken. There was no hint of the rejection or annoyance he’d expected, the only emotion flowing from their bond was joy, pure and overwhelming. Venom seemed thrilled with the pet name in a way he’d certainly never embraced ‘parasite.’

Eddie thought about that as he popped another burnt tot into his mouth. His suspiciously burn-free mouth.

“Hey, did you heal my tongue?”

**Of course. Always healing my Eddie.**

“Thanks… darling,” Eddie said, tentatively. The word sounded stranger used purposefully, but again he felt Venom’s happiness surge through him, so he decided that maybe it was okay.

**Yes,** Venom agreed, though Eddie wasn’t quite sure what he was agreeing with. **Have to heal you all the time, Eddie. Your body is weak and stupid.**

With less sincerity, Eddie replied, “Gee. Thanks again, darling.”

**You are welcome.**

Yeah, Eddie was pretty sure Venom was just doing that to annoy him. Still, he offered, “Tot?”

**Those are for you!**

“So? I can share. And after all, we are Eddie.”

**No. We are Venom.**

“We are both, and both of us love tater tots. Have a few,” Eddie insisted, holding a cooling tot up in the vague area Venom usually manifested his head.

Hesitantly, Venon agreed, **Fine. But just one.**

The feeling of Venom’s tongue against his fingertips was sudden and overpowering, as if his lack of sight really did enhanced his other senses. Eddie’s heart sped up, but Venom didn’t stop until all traces of oil and salt were cleaned from his fingers.

Heaving a shuddering breath and trying hard not to thinking about how that tongue would feel elsewhere on his body, Eddie took a tater tot for himself. Then, because he couldn’t help himself, he held up another one for Venom.

The tray of tots didn’t go to far between the hungry man and his starving symbiote, and Eddie was just contemplating his odds of successfully pouring a bowl of cereal when there was a knock on the door.

“Venom?” he asked warily, turning towards the sound.

Venom, however, was anything but nervous. Excitement was evident in both their shared headspace as well as in his voice when Venom demanded, **Open the door!**

Curious, Eddie moved towards the sound of a second knock. Even with his arms sweeping out in front of him, he still managed to trip on the cart with the toaster oven, his face meeting the door in a knock of its own.

Cursing, he righted himself and found the knob, pulling the door open with more force than strictly necessary. 

Immediately, he was assaulted by the smell of hot, greasy Chinese food.

“Hi?” Eddie said, more as a question than a greeting.

“Hey, Eddie, got your usual here,” a male voice said. 

The voice sounded familiar but Eddie couldn’t place it. “Thanks, um…?” 

Answering the unspoken question, the man said, “It’s Alex from the Wonderful Dragon.”

“Of course! Sorry Alex, it’s been a hell of a day.”

“Yeah, that’s what Aunt Mei said. She called and told me that you were having some troubles and that I should bring you this.”

The sound of crinkling paper made Eddie guess Alex had held up the bag that was the source of the delicious smell.

That was just like Mrs Chen, Eddie thought fondly. “That was sweet of her. How much do I owe you?”

“Nah, it’s on the house. I sorta owe you for selling you that Mandarin meditation CD when you first moved in.”

“Don’t worry,” Eddie assured him. “The voice was really soothing. Plus, after awhile I picking up a some of the words.”

“Well, you know, if you wanted to learn more I do have some discs of basic Mandarin I can hook you up with. Very reasonable.”

In the back of his mind, Venom perked up, so Eddie said, “I might take you up on that. Later, though. Right now, I’ll settle for the food.”

“Yeah, Of course!”

The bag was thrust into his outstretched arms, and Eddie inisited on handing back over a tip for Alex’s trouble.

“Thanks, Eddie,” Alex called, from halfway down the hall to the stairwell. “Hope you feel better!”

Clutching the warm bag to his chest, Eddie called back, “Well, this’ll help. Thanks you, and thank Mrs Chen for me.”

Even though he was sure Alex was gone, Eddie still waved goodbye, before closing the door and feeling his way back to the counter while in his head Venom was chanting, **Wonton, wonton, wonton!**

They ate in companionable silence. Eddie discovered how challenging it was to use chopsticks without being able to aim them and quickly abandoned them in favor of eating with his fingers. He was halfway through the carton of pork fried rice when he noticed that Venom had picked the peas out of it for him, so in thanks he made sure to give Venom the majority of the crab wontons, because they were his favorites. If that also gave Eddie an excuse to feed them by hand to his symbiote, so much the better.

When the last carton had been emptied and presumably licked clean by Venom, Eddie thought unenthusiastically about his options to fill the rest of the evening.

He supposed could watch a movie, or at least listen to one. It would be better than going to bed early only to lay awake and worrying over the dark thoughts he could already feel creeping around the corners of his mind.

Really, what he wished he could do was read a book. There was no better way to really lose himself and forget his troubles than in a good book. He supposed he could ask Venom to help him find an audiobook online, but thought it might push the bounds of Venom’s patience.

Full of wontons and content with the world Venom all but purred an answer to his thought, **Of course I will help you, Eddie.**

“I wish you wouldn’t read my thoughts,” Eddie grumped.

**Then you shouldn’t think so loudly.**

Eddie knew from experience that he’s wasn’t going to win any fight about Venom keeping out of his thoughts. Honestly, he wasn’t sure the symbiote could help it, any more than he was really sure he wanted to be alone in this own head anymore, he just wasn’t ready to admit that to Venom.

He settled for grunting in reply before asking, “Um, so you think you can help me find something online?”

**Porn?**

“No! God, what is it with you and porn lately.”

**Well, the internet is full of porn. I was curious.**

“Oh god. Is that why I has been getting so many emails?! You haven’t been giving them my credit card numbers have you.”

**No! Of course not.**

“Oh good.”

**Never your card number.**

“Then whose?” Eddie demanded. Then, before Venom could answer he said, “You know what. I don’t want to know. But I still don’t understand your sudden interest.”

With feigned indifference, Venom replied, **It is such a big part of your culture. I wanted to understand.**

Eddie could feel that it wasn’t the whole truth, but he thought better of asking more. No good could come from that line of questioning. So, he changed tack.

“Well, how about we get your our subscription to Pornhub? You can ’be curious’ and I can stop getting emails and worrying about credit card fraud.”

**Would you watch it with us?**

“I- Well- That is… You know what, none of this is helping me find an audiobook.”

It was a clumsy attempt at redirection, but Venom let him have it. 

**What is an audiobook?** he asked.

“It’s just a book that someone reads outloud.”

**Oh. What would you need that? I will read to you.**

Taken aback, Eddie asked, “Would you really?”

**Of course.**

Eddie turned the offer over in his mind, temptation warring with his ever present fear of asking too much. Venom had an undeniably great voice, deep and smooth as the chocolate he loved so much. It might not be the same as losing himself in reading, but it was certainly the next best thing, and Venom seemed willing enough.

**Good we are agreed,** Venom said. What are we reading?

“Hey! We just talked about you reading my thoughts,” Eddie objected without any heat.

**Whatever. Pick a book.**

Eddie sigh, but he was already busy running through a mental list of the books he owned. 

He wasn’t exactly spoiled for choice.

Unlike most readers he knew, who boasted proudly about their too full bookshelves, Eddie had never been a big buyer of books. The sadly infrequent opportunities he had to read these days, he prefer to go to the library, pick out an armful of books, and binge, free of buyer’s remorse if not free of hefty library fines. 

Even the relatively small collection of books he’d build up had been sadly reduced, first by his abrupt move from New York, when by the equally abrupt move out of Anne’s. Now, all he owned fit easily in one battered cardboard box, untouched since he’d packed it months ago under Anne’s glowering supervision.

Still, it wasn’t as straightforward a selection as the limited library might have made it. Eddie was definitely not in the mood for anything heavy and full of morals, which left out most of his oldest books, the holdovers from his idealistic, rebellious teen years. What he wanted instead was something light and escapist. The sort of book he’d paradoxically not started enjoying until he was older and in need of a break from reality.

He almost asked Venom to read him The Hobbit, not because it was his favorite- though it wasn’t bad- but because he’d always felt like it was a book that a grown man could admit was his favorite without getting laughed at for liking, even if it was at heart an adventure story for kids. 

The request was already on his lips when he changed his mind. He didn’t have to hide anything from Vee, and had no need to impress him with his taste in literature. Besides, he knew Venom would never make fun of him for enjoying a kid’s book, not when there were so many other things to tease him about.

Still, it was with more than a hint of trepidation that he asked, “Harry Potter?”

**Why would we want to read about a hairy potter?**

“You’re joking right? You’ve never heard of Harry Potter?”

**Why? Are they famous? Like the Rock or Gordon Ramsey?**

“Well, sorta. But he’s not real. More like one of the characters the Rock plays in movies.”

**Oh. The Rock played him in a movie?**

Eddie burst into laughter. “No! No, no… That would’ve been very different. Actually, I’d still watch it.”

Annoyed, Venom asked again, **So, who is Harry Potter?**

“You know what, just help me get the book out and you’ll see.”

It took longer than Eddie expected to get the book out, mainly because Venom was full of questions about the other books Eddie owned, demanding plot summaries and going so far as to insist they find a shelf so he could put them out ranked by how interesting they sounded. It was almost an hour before they were finally situated comfortably into the corner of the couch, snuggled under their softest blanket and with the comforting weight of a book open on their lap. 

For reasons known only to him, Venom had decided that he needed to sprout arms from Eddie’s back, wrapping them around his middle to hold the book in place while he turned the pages. Eddie wasn’t about to complain, between them and Venom’s head resting on his shoulder, peering down at the book, Eddie felt somewhere pleasantly between being hugged and being spooned. It only got better then Venom started reading too, his voice rumbling through Eddie’s whole body from the places they were pressed together.

Eddie leaned back into what he struggled hard not to think of as an embrace and let the familiar words washed over him. 

He didn’t even notice when he started drifting off towards sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a full fifteen minutes before one o’clock when Eddie got out of his Uber, as nervous as if he was heading into a big, difficult interview rather than going to a casual lunch with an ex, or a friend, or whatever the hell Anne was to them these days. 

He knew his apprehension probably said a lot, but didn’t have the energy to worry about it. Similarly, he purposely didn’t examine too closely why it was so important to him not to look helpless in front of Anne, but that didn’t make it any less true. In fact, he rather hoped that with Venom’s help and his new sunglasses he might get away with not having to tell her about his blindness.

Venom’s mental scoff at that thought was loud enough that Eddie was sure for a moment it had been audible. **That is never going to happen. You know that, right?**

“Come on,” Eddie pleaded. “Together we can fool her.”

**No, we can’t.**

“Maybe we can. I mean, we stopped Riot and Drake and saved the world.”

**Yeah, but that was nothing compared to fooling Anne.**

“True, but I still think we’ve got a shot. After all, We are Venom.”

Dryly, Venom observed, **You like to say that when you want me to do something stupid.**

“Maybe,” Eddie conceded. “Is it gonna work this time?”

**Fine. We will try, but only because it is cute watching you struggle.**

“Cute?” 

Ignoring the question, Venom said with a little too much glee, **If you are going to fool Anne, you should probably stop talking to yourself.**

“Shit,” Eddie said before clapping his mouth shut. Without the constant reproving looks of the people around him to keep him in check, he hadn’t thought about how odd he looked talking to Venom.

**Guess you will not be able to talk to me while we are ’fooling’ Anne, will you?** Venom asked with a wave of worrying amusement, and Eddie found a whole new reason to be nervous.

He hated when he couldn’t talk to Venom out loud, and he knew that Venom knew it too. It wasn’t that the bastard couldn’t hear every thought Eddie sent his way clear as a bell, it was just that much easier for Venom to ignore his thoughts. Well, that wasn’t quite true, Venom didn’t have any trouble ignoring when Eddie talked too, but the act of vocalization made him at least feel heard. Now, Eddie braced himself for trouble. 

**You know, Eddie,** Venom started innocently. **I was on YouTube last night and found a list of the ten most annoying songs. Would you like to hear them?**

_No! Eddie thought as loudly as he could. Please, no._

**Are you sure? I practiced them just for you…**

_No, I’m completely sure._

**Mmm… maybe I won’t, if there is something in it for me.**

_Extortion!_

**Exactly,** Venom agreed cheerfully. **Extortion.**

Eddie laughed. He couldn’t help it. “Okay, okay, smart guy. What could you possibly want? We just about bought Mrs Chen out of chocolate yesterday, and we ate an entire cell of alt-right terrorists not even a week ago.”

**Yes… They were delicious and tender.**

“Too much information, Vee. The point is, don’t I always make sure you have what you need?”

**Yes, you take very good care of us, Eddie.**

“So? What are you going to extort from me?”

Eddie wasn’t as good as Venom at reading thoughts, but he could feel the symbiote thinking hard about something. He also felt when Venom decided against whatever it was.

**Mmm… Guess I will have to ask for a favor.**

“A favor?”

**Yes, one I can use later for anything I want.**

“That is ominous.” Eddie said. He already knew he would agree, but he enjoyed playing the game. “If I promise you a favor, do you promise to behave during the whole lunch?”

**Yes.**

“And help me as much as you can?”

**Of course.**

“And the favor can’t be to eat anyone who’s not bad, or to take over the world.”

**Aww… Eddie…**

“No, that’s the deal.”

**Fine. I will behave in exchange for a dumb favor.**

“We have a deal.”

**Good. Then you should probably stop talking to yourself again before Anne notices.**

_Shit!_ Eddie thought loudly. _She’s not right in front of us, is she?_

**No, but I can see her through the window.**

_Okay. Well, let’s get this over with._

Eddie took a deep, bracing breath, ran a hand through his hair trying to smooth it down, and tugged at the hem of the shirt Venom had picked out for him to straighten it. 

He was thinking about bending down once again just to make sure his shoes were still tied when Venom interrupted him. **Stop dithering. You look fine. And this shirt does not have the word ‘porn’ on it anywhere. I promise.**

_And I believe you. Mostly,_ Eddie thought back. Still, he squared his shoulders and finally started forward, walking slowly to give Venom time to verbally guide him. It was something they had spent the morning practicing around the apartment with mixed results. Eddie was pretty sure they had lost a floor lamp in the process, but he consoled himself with the thought that he wouldn’t be needing the light any time soon anyway.

Even so, it had worked far better than having Venom try to act as his guide dog. It turned out that because of his limited mass without Eddie as a framework and his limited experience with dogs in general, the only dog shape Venom could assume was that of a very small papillon. They hadn’t made it two steps out of their apartment building before being stopped by a squealing women, determined to pet the puppy, much to Venom’s displeasure. They quickly retreated back into the building, that idea utterly abandoned.

Now, Venom kept up a constant litany of directions while Eddie trying to walk casually.

**To the right. No, your other right.**

_We only have one right!_ Eddie objected.

**Then it is the other one.**

_You’re no help._

**Oh, should I just leave you alone?**

_No! Eddie thought quickly. Please, we’re doing great._

**Okay then. Door is right in front of you.**

It was a relief when Venom told him they were a few feet from Anne. Eddie stopped, and, with as much false confidence as he could muster, said, “Um, hi Annie!” 

“Eddie!” Anne replied, sounding surprised. Eddie in turn was surprised when he felt her arms thrown around him. He did his best not to flinch and returned her hug as she continued, “You’re early. You’re never early. What’s wrong?”

**This is already going great, Eddie,** Venom commented.

Trying to drown him out, Eddie said a bit too loudly, “Nothing! Nothing is wrong. I’m not always late.”

“Eddie, the last time I defended you in court, you showed up two hours late to the trial and ended up doing 90 days in jail.”

“Where, if you’ll remember, I wrote that piece exposing the warden and the medical staff for defrauding the state for opiates to resell on the streets. I won the Goldsmith Prize for that.”

“Yeah, well, you always were lucky like that.”

“My grandma liked to say that if I fell into a river, I’d come up with a pocket full of trout,” Eddie said, smiling at the memory.

Anne, who knew how close he’d been to his grandma and who had stood beside him at her funeral, rested a hand on his arm gently. “Yeah, she had your number alright.”

Eddie awkwardly patted her hand, tacitly acknowledging the comfort even as he changed the subject. “Should we order?”

Puzzled, she asked, “Order? What do you mean?”

“Um, order our food. We’re here for lunch, right”

“Well, no. I was here browsing to kill time until you got to the restaurant next door.”

_Fuck,_ Eddie thought. _Venom, where are we?_

**Talking to Anne.**

_Yeah, but are we in a restaurant?_

**What? No. We are in one of those places you say people go to pay too much for old crap they don’t need.**

_An antique store?_

**Maybe,** Venom answered, his indifference clear.

“Shit,” Eddie said. He realized a moment too late that he’d said it out loud. Quickly he tried to cover his mistake. “I mean, clearly I meant we should go next door and order. I’m pretty hungry.”

Anne obviously wasn’t buying it. “Is that what you meant?” 

“Of course!” Eddie said, flashing a wan smile in her general direction. He tried to look relaxed and natural even though, now he knew he was in an antique story he was acutely conscious of the fact, and afraid he would bump into something fragile and expensive.

“Yeah. Well, why don’t you just lead the way to lunch?”

“Of course,” Eddie said. He hoped he wasn’t visibly sweating.

Somehow, through the grace of some unnamed deity and Venom’s directions, Eddie made it back to the front of the store without breaking anything. His hand was on the door handle when Anne said, “Hold up a second, I need to pay for this pillow.”

“Oh, of course! Sorry.”

“Don’t you think this red will look nice on the living room couch?”

“Sure, it’ll be a nice splash of color,” Eddie answered, even as Venom tried to warn him, **Eddie, she is not holding a pillow.**

Anne, now right beside him, said triumphantly, “Ha! I knew it. I knew there was wrong.”

**Told you this wasn’t going to work.**

_I thought you promised to be helpful,_ Eddie thought back, as Anne demanded, “What is wrong with your eyes, Eddie?”

Eddie heaved a theatrical sigh, even though he found himself more relieved his poor attempt at a charade was over than disappointed. Still, it was with a good measure of sarcasm that he replied, “Gee, your concern is so touching.”

“Yeah, and your bullshit’s getting old. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Not here. Being this close to so much breakable stuff is giving me the heebeegeebees. Let’s go, unless you really do have something to buy.”

“Nah,” she said, pushing roughly passed him through the door and out of the shop.

Well, Eddie reflected. He might not be able to see with his eyes but at least he could still roll them. It was s kill he demonstrated as he followed Anne back outside.

The door hadn’t even have a chance to close before she rounded on him, demanding, “Okay, what is wrong? And don’t bother lying, you’re a horrible liar.”

“Ah, yeah. Well, I maybe blind. Temporarily!”

“What?!”

Eddie shrugged helplessly. “Just a little blind.”

“There is no such thing as a little blind,” she pointed out, every inch a lawyer. “You either are or you aren’t blind.”

“Fine. I’m blind. Completely. Happy?”

“No! How the hell did you go blind?”

Pushing his sunglasses up so he could pinch the bridge of his nose, Eddie sighed. “You know, it’s sorta a long story. Why don’t we get our food, and talk about it while eating. I wasn’t lying, I am hungry.”

**So hungry, Eddie.**

_I know, buddy. I’m working on it._

“Fine,” Anne agreed grudgingly. “Here. Take my arm and I’ll find us a table and order.”

“I can order for myself.”

“Sure you can, but it’s pretty busy. We really should grab a table before they’re all gone.”

He could tell she was humoring him, but he also couldn’t care. The ride here had been more of an ordeal then he’d expected, and, combined with the walk through the antique store, he was undeniably frazzled. Sitting down sounded really good, so he grudgingly felt around for her offered arm and let her lead him into the restaurant.

Fred’s had been one of their favorite places to eat when they’d been together. It was a fairly generic burger place, no tablecloths, no fresh lobster, not even any waitstaff, just counter service. Eddie wondered if it was a huge step down from the fancy places Anne was probably now use to eating with Dan.

To Anne’s credit, it did sound every bit as busy as she’d said, and the path she guided him on to get to a table was long and winding. So much so that eventually Eddie accused, “You’re just making laps now to mess with me, aren’t you?”

“No! Would I do that?,” Anne answered, indignant.

Eddie replied, “Yeah, you would.”

**She isn’t though,** Venom piped up. **The first table she was walking to got taken, so we had to backtrack to another. We are almost there, Eddie.**

Anne was less sympathetic. “Whatever, whiner. Here we go.”

Eddie settled at the table gratefully, but Anne remained standing.

“I'll go order,” she said. “You want your usual?”

“Yes, please. And could you order us a monster shake? Chocolate, please.”

“Sure, Eddie. I’ll be right back.”

As soon as she’d left, Venom asked suspiciously, **What is a monster shake?**

“It’ll be a surprise,” Eddie said smugly.

**Eddie, I do not want to be shaken.**

“Why would you be shaken?”

**You said it was a monster shake.**

“Ah, buddy. You aren’t a monster.”

**Many humans would disagree.**

“And a lot of people are really stupid.”

**True, but I am still confused about who is going to be shaken.**

“Just wait and see, darling. You’ll like it, I promise. “

**Because it has to do with the chocolate? I heard you say chocolate.**

“You’ll see,” Eddie repeated, and focused his mind on remembering the lyrics to American Pie so Venom couldn’t root around in his head and ruin the surprise.

He got through almost the whole song before Anne returned. “Sorry, that took so long. The line was long.”

“That’s fine. How much do I owe you?” Eddie asked, his wallet already out.

“No, no. It’s on me today.”

Eddie started to object, but Anne cut him off. “No, I mean it. Consider my way of apologizing.”

“Apologizing? For what?”

“For the way I just dumped the news of Dan and I’s engagement on you.”

Eddie blanched but hoped it didn’t show. “What? Why would I care about that?”

“Really, Eddie? You have a lousy poker face.”

“No, really. It was fine.”

“No, it really wasn’t,” she insisted. “You deserved to be told first and in person.”

Even without his sight, Eddie looked away from Anne, embarrassed. “You don’t owe me anything.”

“Don’t I? I mean, this time last year it was you and I planning to get married.”

“God, was it only a year ago, wasn’t it?”

It was her turn to sound embarrassed. “Yeah, I know. Things with Dan have moved really fast…”

Eddie cut her off, “No, that’s not what I meant. I just meant, so much has happened. It feels like more than a year.”

“Yeah,” Anne agreed heavily. “But that’s not a bad thing, is it? Everything that’s happened, and, god knows, you’re right it was a lot, but hasn’t it left us in a better place?”

“Yes,” Eddie said without thinking. Then realizing what he’d admitted, he backpedaled. “I mean, it’s not that I wasn’t happy with you , it’s just-”

“It’s just that you are happier now. I know what you mean. I can’t really say I regret ending things with you either.”

That stung a bit, and it must have showed on his face because she laid a hand on his arm. “I was happy with you, you know. Really happy. You’re an incredible guy, and not too bad in bed either, and I really was looking forward to our marriage. But, I think deep down somewhere I always knew you weren’t going to be the right guy for me, long term. I need someone who’ll be happy with normality, who actually wants a quiet life, with regular hours, scheduled date nights, and eventually a house in the suburbs with a white picket fence and two point five kids. Admit it Eddie, you’d’ve been bored to death in five years.”

“I-,” Eddie started, then stopped himself. “Yeah, probably.”

“And I’m not the right one for you, either. I was always trying to ‘fix’ you to be more normal, and you didn’t deserve that. What you deserve is somebody who can love you for all of you, not just the good parts.”

“I don’t know if that’s possible. I’ve got a lot of bad parts.”

“Maybe,” Anne answered, and Eddie could hear the smile in her voice. “But, I think you’ll get it figured out someday.” Then, more seriously, she said, “I hope you do anyhow, I really do want to see you happy, Eddie. I was really worried for you for a while there, but you’ve seemed a lot better since the whole Life Foundation incident.”

“The Life Foundation ‘Incident,’ is it, Annie?” Eddie asked wryly, stressing the word.

“Yes ‘incident’, Eddie! You destroyed a multi-billion dollar rocket.”

“You helped! Besides, we had to destroy it in order to save the Earth.”

“Always an excuse,” she said. It was something she had said often while they were together, always angry and accusatory. Now it just sounded exasperated and fond.  
Eddie knew in that moment that Anne was right, and that they would never get back together. More, he knew with utter certainty that he wouldn’t want to if he could. 

They would be better friends then they had been lovers. The last little bit of hurt finally faded from his heart, leaving him feeling light and slightly giddy. He grinned foolishly at her and said, “Well, you know me.”

“Yeah, yeah I do. And I think we’re gonna be alright, aren’t we?”

Eddie’s grin softened into a smile. “Yeah, we are.”

“I’m sorry that I hurt you, though. You know, right after, when I told you I didn’t love you anymore, I was lying. I loved you even then, and I still do love you, it is just-” she cut off, floundering for words.

“No, you’re right. We would’ve terrible together in the long run, it’s good things ended when they did,” Eddie said, surprised to find that he really believed it. “I’ve been thinking about it- about us- too since I got the announcement.”

“Yeah,” she said, regretfully. “That was thoughtless of me. Dan pointed it out right after I sent it. That is why I sent the second email.”

Eddie nodded wisely, but, of course, he hadn’t read the second email, he hadn’t even noticed it. The announcement had been the last thing he read, might be the very last thing he ever read.

Suddenly, his hand jerked out of his control, down to the basket with his still untouched burger in it, grabbing the burger with a lack of finesse but with an excess of grease.

“What the-” he started out loud before catching himself and finishing mentally. _What the fuck, Vee?_

**Hungry. You were being too slow.**

Anne sounded relieved at the chance to change the subject. “Yeah, guess it is getting cold. You know it’s been too long since I ate here. I was glad you agreed to come.”

Eddie nodded distractedly at her while internally he berated Venom, _Stop making a mess!_

**Well, we would not be making a mess if you would eat something!** Venom said, making Eddie’s hand jerk as he tried to set the burger down again, sending a handful of fries flying.

“Umm... Maybe I should go grab some more napkins,” Anne said, her chair scraping against the tile floor as she pushed away from the table.

“Yeah, thanks Anne.”

**She is already gone,** Venom informed him.

“Great, then I can tell you to cut it out.”

**What? I am just trying to help like I promised.**

“Help?! You mean, you’re trying to eat my burger for me.”

**Eddie!** Venom said, shocked. **I would never eat your burger.**

Contrite, Eddie was starting to apologize when Venom continued, **Not when there are french fries instead.**

Eddie couldn’t help it, he laughed, laughed harder than the statement really warranted. Somewhere in his head he knew he was making a scene, but, between the release of two days of tension he hadn’t realized he was holding and the impossibly endearing symbiote in his head, he was too happy.

“Eddie are you okay? What is so funny?” Anne asked, clearly back with the napkins, 

“Nothing, everything. I just-” he said before the laughter over took him again

“Mmm… Venom said something didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Eddie said, then his brain caught up, “Oh. I mean, what?”

“Really, Eddie? You think I didn’t know? That I haven’t known for months?”

**She has,** Venom agreed. **She is not stupid, like most people.**

“Traitor,” Eddie accused. Then, to Anne he admitted, “Yeah, I guess I’m not that great at keeping secrets.”

“No kidding. I don’t think you’ve ever had an emotion that wasn’t immediately written all over your face.”

Eddie could feel himself blushing, and knew he was just proving her point.

“It’s adorable,” she assured him. “Besides, that wasn’t my only hint that Venom was back. Don’t forget I was there right after the explosion, and saw how broken you were when you thought he was dead. yet, not even a week later, you were fine. Better than fine, you were so happy if looked like you were fighting not to skip.”

Eddie swallowed a lump in his throat, remembering the how desolate he’d felt with Venom gone, and the joy of finding him alive. “Yeah, well, I blame it on Stockholm Syndrome.”

Anne laughed but Venom asked suspiciously, **That was an insult, wasn’t it?**

“No, not really. Just a joke.”

**I don’t think I like it.**

“Okay, no more jokes. Instead, why don’t we do something I’m sure you’ll like,” Eddie said, fumbling around the table, looking for the shake.

“To your left”, Anne prompted, still chuckling.

Eddie obediently moved his hand left, almost knocking over the cup in the process. He fumbled with it for a second before it snapped firmly against his palm, helped no doubt by a quick black tendril.

“Thanks, Vee.”

**Is this the shaken monster?**

“Yes.”

**And you think I will like it.**

“Yes, I know you will. Why so worried, buddy?”

**Don’t know if I want to eat monster.**

“What? Why wouldn’t you want to eat monster? You eat everything.”

Anne interrupted, “The real question is why he thinks it is made out of monsters.”

**Because I heard Eddie order it,** Venom said out loud.

“Venom!” Eddie yelped. “Shh!”

**No, I will not shush. I wanted to talk to Anne too.**

Surprisingly Anne chimed up in agreement. “Yeah, Eddie. It’s not fair that he only gets to talk to you. In fact, it’s almost cruel and unusual punishment.”

**I am glad someone understands! That is why I need to talk to Anne too.**

“But what if someone sees you?”

“Actually, it is fine. He’s shaped like a cell phone. A very convincingly realistic cell phone. It just looks like we are talking to someone on speaker.”

Feeling around the table in front of him, Eddie almost immediately put his hand on a flat rectangle that was cell shaped, if too warm and pliant to be quite right. “Oh. But then now is he connect to me?”

“Headphone cable.”

“Wow,” Eddie said, impressed. “That’s actually really smart.”

“Yeah, he must’ve had both of the brain cells you two share when he thought of it.”

**Thank you Anne!** Venom said happily

There was a loaded moment of silence before Anne coughed and started, “Actually, that wasn’t a compliment. I was-”

Eddie cut her off. “Don’t bother. Vee’s grasp of humor is… limited.”

“Oh, I guess that explains why he thought that the shake was made of actual monsters.”

**It is not?**

“No,” she said. “‘Monster’ is the size of the shake, not one of the ingredients. It’s just chocolate and ice cream.

**Chocolate ice cream! Eddie! Why didn’t you tell me?**

“I was afraid you would go full mask and eat the shake, the cup it’s in, and probably a good bit of the table, too.”

Sounding painfully hopeful, Venom asked, **Can I?**

“No!”

**But Eddie...**

“Yeah,” Anne said. “‘But Eddie...’”

“Stop helping, Annie.”

“So, help yourself. Take a drink for you poor starving buddy.”

With a shrug conceding to her logic, Eddie lifted the tin still in his hand and took a sip of the frozen drink.

**Oh! Eddie! That is good!**

Fascinated, Anne asked, “So, he can taste everything you can?”

“Yes, and it makes eating a real joy, let me tell you.”

**It would be fine if you would eat good foods.**

“Your idea of ‘good’ and mine are very different.”

**That is because you are wrong.**

“Actually, Venom, I’m with Eddie on this one, live lobsters are not haute cuisine, or have you forgotten the last time we met for lunch?”

Venom said, **I did not forget. The lobsters were good, but Eddie refused to go back for more.**

“I don’t blame him!” Anne said. “Everything else aside, we’re all very, very banned from ever going back to that place.”

Eddie snorted, “Really, I’m sorta surprised that all we are is banned.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure the only reason you didn’t get sued was I gave out your name as care of my old law firm.”

“Quick thinking! Thanks Anne, you probably saved me from a civil suit at the very least.”

“More like aggravated assault, or did you forget about breaking that guy’s nose?”

“Shit. I did, didn’t I? The whole thing is a bit hazy. I really owe you.”

“Yeah, well. Just don’t do it again. It would be way worse being banned from this place.”

**Yes,** Venom agreed. **These fries are very good.**

“Hey! Have you been stealing my fries?” Eddie demanded, moving a hand protectively over his basket.

**No! Anne has been feeding me hers.**

“Really, Anne? But they are hand cut!”

“Yes, but they’re not very good for you. Besides, I wanted to butter at least one of you up for the favor I’m about to ask.”

**There is butter for the fries too?!** Venom asked.

“No, sorry darling. There isn’t any butter, it’s just an expression.”

Eddie wasn’t sure if Venom’s grumbling was audible or just in the back of his mind, but silently he promised they could try fries in butter later if he really wanted, which mollified him somewhat. 

“‘Darling’?” Anne asked, sounding amused.

Eddie shrugged, a bit surprised to find that he wasn’t embarrassed to be caught using the pet name. “Well, I can’t help it if he’s darling.”

“Yeah, the both of you are.”

Deciding to let that pass, Eddie asked, “So, you need a favor? It isn’t cat sitting is it, because I can’t guarantee Venom won’t eat Mr Belvedere…”

**I never would eat a friend!**

In a stage whisper Eddie said, “Hush! I don’t want to cat sit.”

**Oh,** Venom said, then continued loudly, **Yes, cats are delicious.**

“Phift,” Anne huffed, “I’d still trust you more than I’d trust Eddie. He never could remember to feed the cat. Luckily, what I wanted to ask wasn’t at all cat-related.”

“Hiding a body?” Eddie joked.

**Why would we hide it when we could eat it?** Venom asked, not at all joking.

“God, the two of you deserve each other. Be serious for one minute, will you?”

Chastened and feeling the first tingles of nervousness, Eddie apologized, “We’re sorry. What did you need from us?”

Anne cleared her throat in an uncharacteristic show of nerves, then started haltingly, “I was wondering, and by all means, feel free to say no- I understand it is a lot to ask- But, would you like to be my best man?” she finished in a rush.

Eddie, who, after all the hedging had started imagining the worse, could only blink, stunned. “What?”

“Would you be my best man. I know, I shouldn’t put this on you, but you are my oldest and best friend, my only friend if I’m honest, and I do love you a lot. I’d like you to be a part of our wedding, even if it is not exactly the part you thought you’d have.”

He couldn’t think of anything to say.

Anne stumbled on, filling the awkward silence. “Sorry, sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

It was the regret and sadness there that finally unfroze his tongue. “No! No, it’s fine. More than fine, it’d be an honor I was just really surprised is all.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, of course. I’d be glad to.”

“Really? ‘Cause I did mean it, you can say no if you’d like. I wouldn’t hold it against you.”

Eddie took a second to look through his jumbled feelings. Unsurprisingly, they were all over the place, but the general consensus was yes. Deep down, it felt like the right kind of closure. 

He reached across the table, holding his palms up in what he hoped was a clear invitation. Anne got it and put her hands in his. Squeezing them and wishing he could look her in the eyes, he said, “No, I mean it, I’d want nothing more than to remain your friend, and we would love to be your best man.”

“Thank you!” 

With a final squeeze, Eddie let go of her hands and smiled wryly. “That’s just because you didn’t want to ask your sister again, admit it.”

“Yeah,” Anne agreed, equally wry. “Pretty much, but I’m still glad you agreed because I like you and stuff.”

“Gee, thanks.”

**What about me?** Venom asked. **Do you like me?**

“Oh, of course!” Anne said quickly. “I would love it if you’d be my, um, alien of honor, Venom.”

**Alien-of-Honor? Is that like a maid-of-honor?**

Surprised, Eddie interrupted before Anne could answer, “How do you know what a maid-of-honor is?”

**I watched a movie called Bridesmaids.**

Eddie nodded at that, but Anne was quick to added, “Something like that, but with less mayhem. Plus, you and Eddie don’t have to wear a dress.”

**Why not?**

“Yeah, why not? I think we’d look great in pink taffeta.”

“I can’t quite picture that somehow.”

“Don’t want to picture it you mean! You’re just afraid we’d outshine you.”

“Too true,” Anne admitted with mock gravity. “Throw on a little blush and some lipstick and I could never hope to compare.”

**Lipstick?** Venom asked.

“I’ll explain later.”

“No. I think you should explain now, Eddie. I have lipstick in purse if you want to use it.”

“That’s alright. It’d make eating my burger too difficult.”

“Spoil sport,” Anne said and in his head Venom agreed. 

Trying and no doubt failing to glare at the two of them, Eddie demanded, “Remind me why I put up with this sort of abuse”

“Free food,” Anne answered.

**Monster shakes,** was Venom’s reply. **Ones we are not drinking nearly fast enough.**

Eddie shook his head, but obligingly took a slip of the shake, then finally started in on his neglected food as the conversation flowed easily forward.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the lunch went well, Anne talking about the wedding and her work and Eddie explaining his current blindness as briefly as possible. Mostly though, he found himself talking about Venom, telling with Anne all the precious and often slightly macabre things his alien did and said. He hadn’t realized how hard it was keeping his affection and amusement bottled up until he was finally able to share it with someone.

Occasionally, Venom would pipe up to correct some part of an anecdote and to object to being called cute, but mostly he was busy with the shake, having figured out that if Eddie held his hand over the top of the cup, he could drink it directly.

Anne laughed at their bickering and insisted on buying Venom a second shake for ‘keeping Eddie out of trouble.’ Neither of them corrected her about the amount of trouble they got into, and Venom even shared his shake, claiming it was too hard to eat the whole thing without being noticed. Eddie knew he was lying, he might not be as good at reading Venom’s thoughts as Venom was at reading his, but emotions were a lot easier to get a handle on.

It was edging towards late afternoon when Anne admitted with genuine regret that she needed to get back to her office and do some work. 

As they stood back outside the restaurant saying goodbyes, Anne leaned in, surprising him with another hug. “Thank you, Eddie. For being so wonderful about all this.”

“Well, I’m always pretty wonderful,” Eddie joked, returning the hug uncertainty. 

“And so very modest about it,” she said, shaking her head sadly.

“Is that a bit of jealousy I detect?”

“Never. If anything it is pity for Venom for having to deal with you all the time.”

“Yeah, he likes it.”

**No, I don’t,** Venom corrected. **You are annoying.**

“Venom! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“You guys are so cute,” Anne said, tightening her arms around him in another hug. “I’m so glad you aren’t alone. That you’ve found someone too.”

Flustered Eddie, said, “You know, it isn’t like that.”

She made an unconvinced humming noise. “Isn’t it? That’s a shame.”

Before he could reply, she continued, “Well, I do have to get back to work. Are you sure you don’t want a ride home? We could stop by the hospital and see if Dan can do anything to help.”

“That’s really okay. We’ve got it figured out.”

He was pretty sure the quiet moment that followed was caused by Anne and Venom trading a look, but he couldn’t care. 

Anne was clearly dubious, but said, “Alright, I guess. But promise you’ll let us know if you do need help.”

“Anne…”

“Promise!”

“Fine. But remember this the next time I call you for bail money.”

Anne laughed, “I still keep a jar by the door, ready to go.”

“You always were the brains. Get back to work, slacker.”

“You’re one to talk!” she shot back.

“Fair enough,” Eddie conceded. “Thanks for lunch.”

**Yes, thank you, Anne. The shake was great.**

“You’re both welcome. Thank you for agreeing to be my best man.” 

**And alien-of-honor,** Venom reminded her. 

“And alien-of-honor,” she agreed. “I’ll text you guys soon with more details. Or would it be better to call you?”

“Nah, text is fine. Venom can answer.”

“Ooo, good to know. We can gossip about you behind your back.”

**Yes!** Venom said enthusiastically. **That will be fun.**

“I’ve made a grave mistake,” Eddie realized.

“Yup,” Anne agreed cheerfully. “And one I plan to use shamelessly to collect all the blackmail material I can.”

“Fuck.”

“And on that note, bye! Take care, both of you.”

“We will. Bye, Anne.”

With a last hug she walked away. Eddie waved after her until he could no longer hear the clatter of her heels on the sidewalk, then lowered his arm and mused out loud, “You know, I don’t remember her being that much of a hugger before.”

**Maybe she is happy.**

"Yeah, that could be it, I guess. Or maybe Dan’s a hugger.”

**Why would that make her a hugger?**

Eddie shrugged, “When you’re around someone all the time you tend to start picking up their habits and mannerisms.”

**That is stupid.**

“Is it? ‘Cause I sure eat a lot more protein these days, and you conquer less planets.”

Venom’s only response was a sullen silence, so Eddie counted that as a victory.

Smiling, he stood on the crowded pavement, ignoring the people josling past him, and turned his face up towards the sun, enjoying the warmth on his face and the novelty of not being hungry for change.

After a moment, Venom stirred, demanding, **What now, Eddie?**

It was a good question but not one Eddie had a ready answer for. He had no where he needed to be and nothing he needed to do right now, it was another novel sensation. All he was certain of was that he didn’t want to go home. Even with the enticement of another chapter of Harry Potter, he’d still had enough sitting around doing nothing yesterday.

What did normal people even do with their free time besides drink and watch TV, he wondered.

**Eat people?** Venom asked hopefully.

“No,” Eddie said firmly. “You aren’t even hungry.”

**Maybe not, but hunting is still fun. we could just chase some bad people down and really scare them. That is almost as good.**

“Still, no. Let’s go for a walk instead.”

**Are you sure?** Venom asked, dubiously. **We barely made it from the car into the restaurant without you falling down a hill and dying.**

“You mean from the car into the antique store.”

**Honest mistake.**

“Was it? Was it really?”

**Of course!**

“And yet, I don’t quite believe you.”

**I am sad you don’t trust me Eddie,** Venom said, and he did sound heartbroken.

“Oh, I’d trust you with my life, Vee. In fact, I was just about to trust you to walk for me.”

Puzzled Venom asked, **Mask?**

“No, not unless that would be easier for you. I was thinking you could just take control of our body for awhile. You know, if you wanted to.”

**Are you sure?**

“Yeah, of course I’m sure. What could go wrong?”

**Well…** Venom started.

Eddie huffed in exasperation. “It was a rhetorical question. Besides, like I said, I trust you to take care of us, even if I wouldn't trust you not to purposefully embarrass me.”

**That is fair. But where would you like to walk to?**

“It doesn’t matter, I just want to be outside. Why don’t you pick?”

**Anywhere?**

“Sure.”

**Okay,** Venom said, strangely excited for such a little adventure as walking around San Francisco, and Eddie wondering a little belatedly if Venom had been suffering a bit of cabin fever himself. 

Eddie felt Venom move a leg forward awkwardly, leaving him to teeter on the other one while he struggled to find a center of balance.

**How do you do anything?** Venom demanded. **You are so weak and so small.**

“Hey! I manage.”

**I don’t know how,** he grumbled, taking another halting step and almost falling over. 

Eddie resisted taking over or offering pointless advice, letting Venom work it out himself. It didn’t take very long either, and after stumbling through the first couple of blocks Venom figured out how to use Eddie’s ‘punty’ muscles and they were walking smoothly together. 

Eddie relaxed into the movement. It felt nice, stretching his legs, or rather letting Venom stretch them, and, with him focused on walking, Eddie felt alone in his own head for a change, free to think his own thoughts without interruption or commentary. 

He seized the chance to turn the lunch conversation over again, letting the emotions he was so notoriously bad at processing catch up to his thoughts, such as they were. He was surprised but happy to find that the dull ache that had surrounded all his memories of Anne was completely gone. He was honestly glad for her and her upcoming wedding, and equally glad to have her back in his life. He was even a touch relieved it was only as a friend. An afternoon of listening to her gush about her doctor and detail how she was marshaling all the elements of a wedding with the sort of ruthless precision any general would envy was enough Anne for a day, and he was happy to be able to leave her to it.

Eddie never realized just how exhausting it was to be with Anne, nor had he noticed just how much he had worked bending himself to fit her all expectations, or at least what he’d thought those expectations were at the time. Their relationship had never been comfortable or easy, for either of them it seemed, but he’d just thought that was what love was, hard work and hiding the less desirable parts of yourself so you didn’t have to be alone. It had been worth it to him too. There was nothing worse than being alone.

He’d be alone a lot throughout his life, from the obvious neglect of his childhood to the more nebulous feeling of being lonely in a crowd that had haunted him since, no matter how many ‘friends’ he’d surrounded himself with. Then, in the months after the disastrous Drake interview, when there wasn’t a soul on Earth who would even acknowledge his existence either professionally or personally, that emptiness had grown into a gravitational well of despair. He’d tried desperately to fill the void inside himself with casual acquaintances, alcohol, and even meditation. Nothing had even come close until he found Venom.

Now, for good or ill, he would never be alone again. Venom was always with him, a living presence filling all the empty spaces in his head and heart with a background noise of thoughts and emotions. Sure, he was often sarcastic and unhelpful, but he was more often sweet and supportive. Best of all, he was always there, keeping Eddie company and protecting him from everything that would hurt him, be it as grand as an alien invasion or as small as a paper cut. 

Once more, it felt so right and so natural to have him there. He never had to worry about being someone different for Venom, he couldn’t hide the bad parts of himself even if he tried because Venom knew everything about him and had stayed any way.

And, yes, maybe their relationship was a bit weird and co-dependent but, when you come right down to it, co-dependent is an ugly word for symbiotic, right? As long as both of them were happy, who cared what it was called?

There are no denying how happy he was, either. Maybe it wasn’t the sort of conventional happiness he’d had with Anne, but it was not lessened by being different. In fact, it suited him better because it was so unique. He was looking forward to a future full of uncertainty and chaos, just so long as he could look forward to that future with Venom.

He started to shy away from the thought yet again, but stopped. He decided that, regardless of how it would look to the world, or whether Venom would or could ever return his feelings, he was going to stop lying to himself at least. It was past time to admit that Venom was the partner he’d always been looking for, and undeniably the love of his life.

**Awww, that’s nice,** Venom said. **I love you too, Eddie.**

A small part of Eddie’s mind noted that they weren’t walking anymore. This was important because if they had still been walking, they would have fallen flat on their face as Eddie’s mind crashed like a porcelain plate on concrete. Even standing still Eddie came close to crumbling as his knees gave way, only Venom tightening his grip on what felt like a railing kept them standing upright.

“W-what?” Eddie sputtered.

**I said, I love you too.**

“But why?”

**Why do I love you? I assume it is because I am a loser.**

Reflexively, Eddie responded, “Dick. No, I meant, why do you say you love me too?”

**Because you were thinking about how you love me, so it seemed only right to let you know I love you too. I have been waiting forever to tell you.**

Still reeling, Eddie demanded, “Forever? But why didn’t you say something?”

**Would you have believed me? Or would you have thought I could not know what love was?**

Eddie winced, loathe to admit that was just what he had been thinking. 

**Yeah,** Venom said. **Exactly.**

“I’m sorry. It’s not that I think you’re stupid, it’s just love is so complicated.”

**Only to you, because you are an idiot.**

“I am not!”

**Yes, you are. You think it is impossible for anyone to love you, when it is clear that it is impossible not to love you.**

“I-” Eddie started, then stopped, unsure what to say.

He did love Venom, desperately if he were honest, and if Venom said he loved him back, Eddie would be a fool to argue.

Smugly, Venom said, **See, love is easy. You are the one who is stupid.**

“Gee, tha-” Eddie started before catching himself. He’d be damned if he was going to set Venom up again to creatively misunderstand his sarcasm. “You’re lucky I’m so stupid, overwise I wouldn’t love you at all.”

**Probably true,** Venom conceded. **Good thing we are both losers together.**

“Anne’s right, we do deserve each other.”

Venom hummed in agreement, still unbearably smug.

There was a moment of awkward silence while Eddie’s mind tried to catch up and Venom radiated self-satisfaction and growing impatience. Finally, he declared, **Enough thinking. It is time for us to kiss.**

“What?”

**Kissing, Eddie! It is traditional in your culture to seal a declaration of love with a kiss.**

“You should stop watching rom-coms.”

**And you should kiss me.**

“Would you want to?” Eddie asked. “I mean, can we even kiss right now? Someone might see you.”

**No one is around,** Venom assured him, his voice now coming from in front of Eddie. **And I have wanted to kiss you again ever since our first kiss.**

“Oh,” Eddie said, his voice so quiet it was almost lost in the breeze rushing against his face. “So that really was your idea.”

**So dumb,** Venom answered, exasperated and with so much love overflowing from their bond that Eddie had to agree; he was unbelievably dumb to have missed it before. **You promised me a favor, remember? So shut up already and kiss me.**

Trying to sound reluctant even as he leaned towards Venom’s voice, Eddie said, “I did promise, didn’t I? I guess a kiss isn’t too much to ask.”

**No,** Venom said, surprising him. **The favor is that you will be mine forever. The kissing is just a part of that.**

Eddie felt his heart swell, but still he tried to keep his voice nonchalant. “Oh? In that all you want?”

**Yesss. It is all I have ever wanted.**

“I guess, in that cas-”

The rest of his sentence was lost as Venom’s mouth covered his.

It was nothing Eddie could have expected. Their first kiss had been fleeting, a bare few seconds of contact before Venom had retreated back into Eddie’s body, leaving him to the familiarity of kissing Anne. It had been too little for Eddie to truly feel the texture of Venom’s skin against his lips, too slick and too giving to ever be mistaken for human, but also so utterly right.

All of Eddie’s doubts melted away, replaced with burning need. Then, when the tip of Venom’s tongue licked along the seam of his mouth, he pulled away, gasping, his eyes flying open in shock at the sensation and the thrill of lust it sent coursing through him.

Immediately, he had to shut them again, blinded by the sudden light.

Hope surged, in Eddie’s heart and his breathing, already uneven, caught in his throat. Cautiously, he opened his eyes again, terrified he would find only blackness, that the burst of light would be proven to be nothing but his imagination. But the light was real, and he was forced to keep his eyes slitted against the unaccustomed brightness of it.

Silhouetted against the light was the black shape of the love of his life, his wide eyes reflecting the rays of the setting sun as they glinting off the waters of the bay, tinting their pearly white with warm hints of orange and gold.

He instantly recognized where they were, standing at the rails of the Golden Gate Bridge looking across the bay at the Life Foundation. It was the very same spot he had stood when he’d decided to take one last chance.

**The chance that brought us together,** Venom broke in.

“Yes,” Eddie agreed. “Probably the best decision I ever made. Or at least it was until I decided to kiss you a few seconds ago.”

**That was my idea.**

“It was our idea. After all, we are Venom.” 

**And we think we should kiss again.**

“See, together we are brilliant,” Eddie said, his heart overflowing with love, his or Venom’s he wasn’t sure and it didn’t really matter.

What mattered was this one perfect moment. Eddie brought his hands up to rest on either side of Venom’s head and squeezed his eyes shut again, pulling him in for another kiss.


	7. Epilogue

Eddie stood to the side of the small dance floor, nursing a flute of champagne and watching Anne and Dan stand together in the expectant silence, waiting for the music to start their first dance as a married couple. 

When the song finally started with a burst of romantic piano playing, Eddie had to hastily turn his snicker into an unconvincing cough. While he didn’t remember if he and Anne had ever settled on a wedding song of their own, he thought that if they had, it wouldn’t have been _(Everything I Do) I Do It For You._ He had some standards after all.

In the back of his mind, Venom snorted at that.

_What?_ Eddie thought back at him. _I do have very high standards._

When Venom started to object, Eddie beat him to it. _Okay, fine. Maybe I don’t, but at least my musical taste is impeccable._

**Whatever. All your human music sounds the same.**

_Uncultured philistine, Eddie sniffed._

Still, he reached up to adjust were Venom was looped around his neck pretending to be a bow tie, just for the excuse to rest his fingers against his other half while the music swelled around them, full of the promise of undying love. On the dance floor Anne pulled Dan in close, and Eddie felt himself getting a bit misty at the romance of the moment, cheesy song notwithstanding.

Venom was less overwhelmed. **Eddie, there is nobody at the chocolate fountain. We could eat it all and no one would notice.**

Eddie snorted again, this time not catching it in time to try and stifle it. Luckily, no one around them seem to notice. _Okay, darling. We’ll head that way after this song._

When Venom grumbled, Eddie smiled and pulled a corner of the ‘bow tie’ up so he could brush a kiss across it to soothe him.

**Fine, I guess.**

_Thanks for your patience,_ Eddie replied, turning his attention back to the newlyweds.

As the song came to an end, Eddie clapped and cheered along with the rest of the guests, ignoring Venom’s demands for chocolate until the next song had started and other couples were crowding onto the dance floor. Using the turmoil as cover, he started working back towards the buffet table when a tap on his shoulder brought him up short.

He was less than pleased when he turned to find Anne’s sister, who despite Anne's best efforts had wrangled a spot as bridesmaid after all, standing just a little too close to him, swaying slightly and grinning broadly.

Eddie hid a sigh and plastered on a smile of his own. “Oh hi, um-” he floundered, unable to recall the woman’s name.

“Jane,” she filled in easily. “We met at my parent’s cabin in Aspen during Christmas a couple of years ago.”

It was a Christmas Eddie had worked very hard to forget, but he pretended to smile more broadly at the memory. “Of course! Sorry Jane, a lot has happened since then.”

“Yeah, I heard. I read all your articles about all the stuff at the Life Foundation. You were so brave,” she said, swaying in closer to him.

He took a step back and awkwardly replied, “Um, thanks?”

“And this, this must be so hard on you.”

“Oh, it wasn’t that bad a song,” Eddie said, purposely misunderstanding her and hoping she might take the hint and drop the subject.

She didn’t.

“No, silly. Not the song. Anne marrying that doctor guy, when we all know it should have been you she married.”

This time he didn’t hide his sigh. “Look, Dan is a really great guy-”

“Yeah, he’s alright, I guess,” she cut in, taking another step towards him and pressing her hand to his chest. “But I don’t know how she let you slip away, and it was just cruel of her to make you be here. I told her so but you know how Anne is. She said-”

Eddie stopped listening, though the woman didn’t stop rambling by any means. He threw a longing look at the chocolate fountain just a few feet away and tried to take an inconspicuously step towards it, hoping to put some more space between him and the woman. 

In his head, Venom bristled. **Eddie, I don’t like this woman.**

_I know,_ Eddie agreed. _I know, love. I don’t like her either, but she’s Anne’s sister so we can’t just eat her._

**I think Anne would thank us if we did.**

_Maybe, but not here at her wedding._

**It would make it more memorable,** Venom pointed out reasonably.

Eddie laughed, realizing too late that Jane’s diatribe had ended in an expectant silence that the laughter filled.

Looking mortally offended, Jane snapped, “No need to laugh at me, it was an honest question.”

“Huh?” Eddie said articulately. “Oh, no. Sorry. I wasn’t laugh at you I was just… Um… Well… Sorry, could you repeat the question, please?”

“I said, I’m staying at a hotel here in town and was wondering if you’d like to go there. With me. Right now.”

It was the last thing Eddie had expected her to say, and it took a critical few seconds for his brain to process the offer. It was almost too long. 

_NO MASK!_ Eddie thought frantically at Venom, who was coiling in him like a cobra, full of territorial rage and a hair’s breadth from rending the woman in front of them open and playing some Bryan Adams songs on her ribcage.

It took several long moments for Eddie to soothe the jealous symbiote. That turned out to be a blessing, as the focus helped Eddie keep the look of disgust off his face. Enough so that when the threat of Venom suiting up and accidentally maiming Jane seemed to be passed, Eddie was even able to sound a little bit sorry as he replied, “You know, that’s very nice of you to offer, but I’m actually here with someone already.”

“Oh, really?” Jane demanded, her disbelief clear. “I don't see her anywhere.”

“I’m sure he’s around here somewhere.”

“‘He’ is? Eddie are you gay now?!”

“It’s none of your business what I am or am not,” Eddie replied flatly. He was done with this conversation and this woman.

Jane, of course missed the clear shift in tone. With an attempt at a coy smile, she whispered loudly, “I bet if you wanted to slip off he wouldn’t even notice.”

**Bitch!** Venom exclaimed.

Jane looked around confused. “Did you hear that?”

“No,” Eddie said quickly. Then, with a smile that showed more teeth then was either friendly or strictly humanly possible, he added, “And, no. I’m going to pass on your offer. I’m quite happy with my current partner.”

“You don’t know what you’re missing.” she said. She tried striking what she clearly thought was a seductive pose, but only managed to teeter dangerously in her high heels. Eddie didn't move to steady her.

“I’m sure,” Eddie agreed, thinking he knew exactly what he was ‘missing’ and not missing it at all. “If you’ll excuse me, I promised myself some more chocolate before they start packing up the food.”

He didn’t wait for a reply before striding away. 

Venom wrapped tighter around his neck and called back over his shoulder, **Hussy!**

Mildly, Eddie said, “So possessive, love. And a little mean.”

**Yes. You are mine and she needs to keep her hands to herself.**

“Yea, but you can’t blame her, can you? It’s not like she could see you.”

**Still, she should have known you were mine. Everyone should know that.**

“How would they know?”

**Hmm... Maybe I should get you a ring like Anne and Dan have.**

Eddie didn’t know if he was serious, but he felt his throat tighten at the thought.

Surprised, Venom said, **Oh. You like that idea. A lot.**

“Maybe, but it’s okay. I know you weren’t ser-”

Before he could finish, Eddie felt warmth spreading down his hand. He looked down, watching as a thick black band formed around his ring finger. 

**Dumb Eddie,** Venom scolded. **Of course I want everyone to know we are together. I love you, and you are mine forever. Understand?**

Eddie smiled. “I do.”


End file.
